hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Test/Walkthrough
The Final Test is the second mission in HITMAN™ (2016) and the last mission in the tutorial section. Objective The target of the level is Jasper Knight, an American chess master about to defect to the East who is hiding at a Cuban airfield. You must eliminate him and finish the mission. You can wear any disguise and use any method. Infiltration Everything within the perimeter fence is restricted for 47, meaning disguises are practically essential to get through. The only feasible entrance is near the fence to the left of the starting position. At that spot, the fence is missing its barb wire and can be vaulted over. There will be two mechanics talking on the other side, providing an Opportunity. Once they're done talking, vault over the fence and take cover. There will be a checkpoint with a single Airfield Security guard (the ones in black uniforms) near it, with a soldier (the ones with green military uniforms and assault rifles) occasionally walking up to it. Once the soldier is gone, use a distraction to lure the guard to where the booth will block other NPCs' view of him, knock him out, take his uniform and hide the body in the nearby container. The disguise will give you access to the outside perimeter of the airbase as well as the ground floor, though there are quite a few observant guards inside the base, so use caution. It might be a good idea to change into a mechanic uniform once inside since they have more or less the same level of access and there are fewer observant NPCs who can expose you. Military guard uniforms allow access to the upper floors, but there are observant NPCs at most of the stairwells, making them impossible to walk up, though there are ways around them. If you turn right at the beginning, you can jump over another fence. Afterward, get to the other side and jump over that fence. You can turn off the generator and knock out the Soviet Soldier who will turn it on. The Soviet Soldier disguise can give you access to the entirety of the map, but you can be spotted by some other Soviet Soldiers. Jasper Knight Knight spends all of his time wandering around the office upstairs with a soldier escorting him, only occasionally stepping outside and standing by the railing for a brief moment before going back in. Because of this, if you've made it into the office with a disguise not allowed there, you won't have long to move around before he comes back. If things get desperate, you can hide behind the desk since NPCs never move there. One Last Call This method requires the KGB Officer disguise and little else. First, go to the office area with the projector and find a desk with a note on it. Then find the KGB Officer who is wandering around the floor. If you're not using opportunities' he can be found in Instinct Mode since he is the only NPC with that particular uniform. The best chance to knock him out and take his uniform is when he goes to a restroom. After you have his uniform, talk to Knight to start leading him away. Take him to an office on the other side of the hangar that is guarded by two military guards. Inside, Knight will start using the radio. When he's looking away, garrote him and hide the body in a container. The Ejector Seat :Related Challenge: Flying Colors; Mechanical Solutions First of all, you need the Mechanic disguise. You can follow the opportunity for this by heading left at your starting point and towards the fence. Eavesdrop on the two mechanics talking. This will allow you to track the opportunity. You'll first need to distract the Airfield Security standing guard. Wait until the mechanics have moved, then hop the fence. Taking cover behind the cars, head to the one closest to the Airfield Security and duck behind it. Throw a coin to the edge at the dark spot, away from sight from other guards. When the Airfield Security goes to investigate, subdue him and take his disguise, and hide his body in the crate. Acquire a mechanic's disguise afterwards. One is in the locker room where two Airfield Security guards are talking. Another mechanic will go to an isolated area near the plane where you can subdue him. You need to go to the jet and read the safety precautions. After that, take the wrench on the box nearby, go behind the plane and tamper the seat. Go to the target upstairs and to talk to him. You will need to lead him to the airplane. Don't go too fast, since then he will stop following you. Read the safety precautions again and tell Knight what to do. After he launches in the sky, you can put the clipboard down. Walk calmly to an exit - the front gate. The Spotlight :Related Challenge: A Light Headache When Knight steps into the main room and stands by the railing, he is right below a spotlight that can be made to fall - the rail he is leaning on and the spotlight above it is the one you want to knock off. Find a crowbar on the bottom floor (or on the roof). Then, head up to the roof (a Soviet Soldier disguise or KGB Officer disguise is most useful). You can find certain access points to the beams near the ceiling. Find the one near Knight's office, scale it and hide there, and wait until he is in position. When he is, use the crowbar to loosen the spotlight and make it fall onto him. The Slide Projector :Related Challenge: Death by Proxy, A Slide Mistake This challenge is easiest when done in Soviet Soldier uniform and KGB Officer needs to be alive. You can talk to the KGB officer and get him to tell to pick up the slides if you want to follow an oppurtunity. Go to reception desk (in the room you access with the main entrance) and take the slides. You must have a Soviet Soldier uniform to pick up the slides without suspiscion) Afterward, go to the office area and insert the slides in the projector. Now, wait until the KGB Officer sees these slides and brings Jasper Knight in the room. After he sees the slides, turn off the projector. After that, until Knight starts inspecting the spotlight and turns it on to kill him or wait until the KGB Officer turns it on, which also kills Knight. The Vodka :Related Challenge: Drowning His Sorrows Head right when you spawn, hopping the two fences. Turn off the generator and take the Soviet Soldier's disguise so you can access the second floor easily. First, head to the kitchen on the ground floor where an Airfield Security Officer is cooking at a pot. This room is near the reception area and adjacent to the room where two Airfield Security Officers are talking. Grab the vodka on the table. Next, head to the adjacent room where the two AirfieldGo up the stairs and head straight into Jasper Knight's room. You will need a Soviet Soldier, mechanic, or KGB Officer disguise to go upstairs. Go into Knight's bathroom and grab the rat poison next to the sink. Head back into Knight's main room and to the front desk. Place the vodka bottle on the tray. After this, approach Knight's chessboard and move the queen to G3, solving the puzzle. Knight only drinks when he has finished the puzzle. The important thing to remember is that target drinks from left glass and KGB Officer drinks from the right glass. Poison the left glass, making sure everyone has left the room. Quickly poison the left glass before Knight walks back in, or you will attract suspicion. Knight will drink the vodka, then head to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Drown him, or eliminate him. Silent Assassin, Suit Only :Related Challenge: Silent Assassin, Suit Only Because the level is relatively small, it's pretty easy to take Knight out using only the suit. His office can be accessed by climbing up a pipe on a wall in the yard after the checkpoint booth and is left completely unattended when he leaves. Pick up the hammer and vault over the fence as usual and eavesdrop on the two mechanics talking. You do not need this opportunity for this challenge. Once the mechanics have finished talking, throw a coin to distract the Airfield Security. Subdue him, then hide his body in the chest. Climb over the boom barrier (the pole) and stay in crouching position. Go all the way around the back to the pipe near the stationary guard. Make sure to stick to the back of the boxes, especially when you get to the pipe - go around and don't get spotted. Climb the pole, hang from the ledge, and scale up. Move to the windows - be careful - the Knight's personal soldier can spot you if you move past the window when he enters the room again. Only three NPCs will enter the office; Jasper Knight, the military guard who follows him and the KGB officer. The KGB officer will enter the bathroom; when he leans into the sink, climb in through the bathroom window and subdue him and hide his body in the chest. The Soviet Soldier stands with his back turned towards the window, giving him a wide line of sight. When Knight starts exiting, you can throw the hammer at him through the window. The timing must be precise so Knight doesn't see the crime. Another method is to quickly climb through the window when the Soviet guard is following, then subdue him when Knight is not looking. Drag his body into the box where you hid the KGB officer. Do this quickly as Knight only spends a few seconds on the balcony. With both guards down, you can wait in the bathroom until Knight returns. He will have his back to you when he looks at the papers. Sneak up to him from the bathroom and eliminate him, then drag his body into the bathroom and lay it on the ground. Once Jasper is dead, exit using the same method you entered. Category:Walkthroughs Category:HITMAN™ walkthroughs